Gameshow Marathon (US version)
On May 31, 2006, CBS presented a special seven episode summer celebrity filled game show tournament called Gameshow Marathon. The show was based on the UK special of the same name hosted by Ant & Dec in 2005 and later Vernon Kay in 2007 respectively. This American version was hosted by actress and talk show hostess Ricki Lake, announced by Rich Fields and Todd Newton was the prize deliverer. Gameshow Marathon was a seven show special consisting of classic game shows and The Price is Right was the first to be played. In addition, some of the models from The Price is Right appeared as models on this very first episode of the series and three others. Concept In this episode, only three pricing games are played as the two highest scoring celebrity contestants in the Showcase Showdown advance to the Showcase. The winning Showcase went to a viewer watching the episode at home. Games Only three pricing games were played that night. The three games played that night were: *'Hole in One (or Two)' - Kathy Najimy played that game and got four of the six products in the right order but she didn't putt the ball into the hole. Due to time constraints, only one putt was televised. (Of note is that some versions outside of the US do lack an "or Two" putt, with no editing to gameplay.) *'Plinko' - Plinko was played for the nighttime amount of up to $100,000. Broadway actress Mindy Paige Davis (known by her stage name Paige Davis) of TV's Trading Spaces played that game and got three of the four small prizes right, earning her 3 more chips to go with her free one. In addition, the fourth prize, which was a Dell MP3 player, was awarded to civilian audience members for the correct number. Using the 4 Plinko chips earned, she won $2,100. *'Race Game' - The last of the three games was played by Baywatch star Brande Roderick. She matched two of the four prices and won the two attached prizes. Showcase Showdown *Since there were only three games played and even though the Showcase Showdown was played the same as it has always been played, the two celebrity contestants nearest to $1.00 without going over advanced to the Showcase Round. This format is similar to how Germany's Der Preis ist Heiss did it, except on that version, only one spin was permitted to a contestant, so going over 100 wasn't possible there. *Kathy Najimy & Brande Roderick won the Showcase Showdown and made it to the Showcase Round, both with a score of 55 cents. The Showcases *While not needed, the Double Showcase rule was in play, and in the event of a Double Overbid, the players were instructed to bid again, until there was a winner. Only the Showcase winner's grand total was awarded to a home viewer. *Brande Roderick was the winner of the night, earning $54,336 in prizes for a home viewer. YouTube Video Game Show Marathon (The Price is Right) May 31, 2006 Category:Shows